1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in rock windrowers that place rocks that are on the surface of the ground into a windrow where they can be picked up by a rock picker.
2. Prior Art
Various rock windrowers have been advanced. For example, my own U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,631 shows a windrower of the general type disclosed herein, but without the upper or auxiliary roll. The improvements permit a better job of windrowing, with less rocks spilling over the top of the main windrowing roller.